In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for development of a compact power generation device in connection with various electronic devices, and with an operational device and an operational component for remotely controlling the electronic devices.
With reference to FIGS. 15 to 22, a description will be given of a conventional power generation device.
FIG. 15 is an exterior perspective view of a conventional power generation device. FIG. 16 is an exploded perspective view of the conventional power generation device. FIG. 17 is a perspective view of a fixed-side component of the conventional power generation device. FIG. 18 is a perspective view of a movable-side component of the conventional power generation device. FIG. 19 is a top view showing the first state of the conventional power generation device. Note that, in FIG. 19, cover member 27 is removed. FIG. 20 is a schematic diagram showing the positional relationship between magnet members and yokes in the first state of the conventional power generation device. FIG. 21 is a top view showing the second state of the conventional power generation device. Note that, in FIG. 21, cover member 27 is removed. FIG. 22 is a schematic diagram showing the positional relationship between the magnet members and the yokes in the second state of the conventional power generation device.
As shown in FIG. 15, the conventional power generation device is structured by a combination of resin-made case 31 and cover member 27.
As shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, case 31 is box-shaped, with its top side opened in a quadrangular shape. In case 31, bar-like center yoke 41 made of a magnetic body is fixed. Note that, in the following description, the direction along the longitudinal direction of center yoke 41 is defined as the front-rear direction, and the direction perpendicular to the front-rear direction in a plan view is defined as the right-left direction.
The center yoke 41 is fixed along the front-rear direction at around the center of the recess of case 31 (see FIG. 17 and others). The two ends of center yoke 41 (front end 42 and rear end 43) are each formed into a quadrangular prism wider than the intermediate part.
To the left end in case 31, first auxiliary yoke 1 being U-shaped as seen from above is fixed. Further, to the right end in case 31, second auxiliary yoke 2 being U-shaped as seen from above is fixed. Tip 1A and tip 1B of the U-shape of first auxiliary yoke 1 are respectively disposed at a prescribed interval from the left side surface of front end 42 of center yoke 41 and from the left side surface of rear end 43 of center yoke 41. Similarly, tips 2A and 2B of the U-shape of second auxiliary yoke 2 are respectively disposed at a prescribed interval from the right side surface of front end 42 of center yoke 41 and from the right side surface of rear end 43 of center yoke 41. The components on the case 31 side are structured as above.
With reference to FIG. 18, a description will be given of the components on the drive member 21 side that slidably shift relative to case 31. The main part that slidably shifts is structured by first magnet member 4, second magnet member 8, and drive member 21 that holds first magnet member 4 and second magnet member 8. Drive member 21 is a quadrangular resin-made frame.
First magnet member 4 is structured by permanent magnet 5 and quadrangular prism-like magnetic bodies 6, 7 respectively fixed to the front and rear surfaces of permanent magnet 5. Permanent magnet 5 is disposed having the N-pole positioned on the front side, and the S-pole on the rear side. Second magnet member 8 is structured by permanent magnet 9 and quadrangular prism-like magnetic bodies 10, 11 respectively fixed to the front and rear surfaces of permanent magnet 9. Permanent magnet 9 is disposed having the S-pole on the front side, and the N-pole on the rear side.
First magnet member 4 and second magnet member 8 are disposed in parallel to each other at a prescribed interval in drive member 21.
Drive member 21 can slidably shift in the right-left direction in case 31. In the state where drive member 21 is installed in case 31, as shown in FIGS. 19 and 21, center yoke 41 is positioned between first magnet member 4 and second magnet member 8. Further, first auxiliary yoke 1 is positioned on the left side of first magnet member 4, and second auxiliary yoke 2 is positioned on the right side of second magnet member 8. Then, at drive member 21, operational member 25 is disposed via leaf spring 23.
Then, resin-made cover member 27 is disposed from above so as to cover case 31 and drive member 21. Cover member 27 is coupled to case 31.
Next, with reference to FIGS. 19 to 22, a description will be given of the operation of the conventional power generation device. FIGS. 19 and 20 show the first state, and FIG. 20 is a schematic diagram showing the positional relationship. FIGS. 21 and 22 show the second state, and FIG. 22 is a schematic diagram showing the positional relationship.
<First State>
As shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, in the first state, first magnet member 4 and center yoke 41 abut on each other and stick to each other. Drive member 21 is positioned on the right side in case 31. The right side surface of the front end of magnetic body 6 abuts on the left side surface of front end 42 of center yoke 41 and sticks thereto, and the right side surface of the rear end of magnetic body 7 abuts on the left side surface of rear end 43 of center yoke 41 and sticks thereto. At this time, first magnet member 4 is spaced apart from tips 1A, 1B of first auxiliary yoke 1. Further, second magnet member 8 is spaced apart from the right side surfaces of front end 42 and rear end 43 of center yoke 41, and the right side surface of the front end of magnetic body 10 abuts on tip 2A of second auxiliary yoke 2 and sticks thereto, while the right side surface of the rear end of magnetic body 11 abuts on tip 2B of second auxiliary yoke 2 and sticks thereto.
In the first state, the magnetic flux from permanent magnet 5 flows via the route from magnetic body 6 to front end 42 of center yoke 41, through inside center yoke 41 toward rear end 43, and returning from rear end 43 of center yoke 41 to magnetic body 7.
<Transition from First State to Second State>
When the operational part of operational member 25 is slidably shifted in the left direction from the first state, the sticking portion in the first state is separated. Then, with the assistance of the spring force of leaf spring 23, drive member 21 shifts leftward. In accordance with the shifting of drive member 21, first magnet member 4 and second magnet member 8 slidably shift leftward. The second state is shown in FIGS. 21 and 22.
<Second State>
In the second state, as shown in FIGS. 21 and 22, the left side surface of the front end of first magnet member 4 abuts on tip 1A of first auxiliary yoke 1 and sticks thereto, and the left side surface of the rear end of first magnet member 4 abuts on tip 1B of first auxiliary yoke 1 and sticks thereto.
In the second state, the magnetic flux from permanent magnet 9 flows via the route from magnetic body 11 to rear end 43 of center yoke 41, inside center yoke 41 toward front end 42, and returning from front end 42 of center yoke 41 to magnetic body 10.
When the state transitions from the first state to the second state, the direction of the magnetic flux flowing in center yoke 41 is switched to the reverse direction. By the switch in the flow of the magnetic flux, electromotive force is generated at coil 45 disposed around center yoke 41. Then, the electromotive force is extracted from the coil wire of coil 45.
Further, the operation in returning from the second state to the first state is similar to that in transitioning from the first state to the second state. Thus, when the state returns from the second state to the first state also, the direction of the magnetic flux flowing in center yoke 41 is switched to the reverse direction. By the switch in the flow of the magnetic flux, corresponding electromotive force generated at coil 45 can be extracted.
Note that, the prior technique document relating to the present invention is, for example, PTL 1.